Mine Now
by joeyluver-dragonofra
Summary: A duel in the morning and one sacrifices more than the other, a pet and a slave leaves him depressed and hurt but will his master be nicer than once thought maybe yaoi later but not yet.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first harry potter story and I own nothing read and review and try to be nice

* * *

The grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry were cast in a looming mid winter morning fog. Two boys occupied the grounds this morning and almost visible a few feet away were a couple standing close and screaming at one of the pair of boys. The words didn't seem to be getting across as both boys stood attention to one another never flinching or blinking, proving that neither would falter.

A raised arm signaling the beginning, and in a swift motion a cut to the wrist, to let the blood pour into a circle to bind them. The other takes it wearily making his actions slow and gentle, but as his blood makes the outline connecting the two semicircles to form a whole one, a light consumes them both turning the circle into a square, and the square into a cage.

"Make your demands now Potter!" the blond shouted over the defining roar of energy surrounding them.

"I don't understand what your asking." The raven haired boy's quizzical look caused a snicker from Malfoy. Though he found Potters stupidity a bit humorous, Draco found that it was at least fare to let the boy know what he was getting into.

"It's what you demand for me to do in the slight chance that I lose this battle, it can be whatever you want, and I do mean whatever your little mind desires, that is what makes this duel so dangerous, because lets say you want me dead, well if I lose… I would die. I will go first so you can get an example; if you lose you must leave me alone for as long as I detest your presence outside being confined next to you, say during classes or other forced actions."

Harry nodded, he understood but he didn't know what he would want Malfoy to do for him if he did win. "I would think about it a bit if I were you, be careful what you wish for." Malfoy cut in through Harry's thoughts.

Harry found himself scoffing; it was like Malfoy found him stupid, well Harry was going to prove him wrong. Harry suddenly had a hilarious image of Malfoy as ferret, only more human, only the ears and tail, white and fluffy that matched his hair which in itself in Harry's mind became a whiter color. In his image Draco was painfully scared, bruised, and painfully thin but to a beautiful state. The dark bruises struck out from the pale, almost white skin. Even Malfoy's hair would be changed, longer and messier; with one last detail he would be stark in his boxers tail laying limply and a chocker around his neck, one with a small bell made of lace and emerald jewels.

Draco looked impatient but Harry soon raised his hand and told his demands.

"You will belong to me in the image that I see you."

Draco stiffened, shock covering his face awhile Harry smiled looking cocky as if he finally had the upper hand.

Draco could refuse the demand and forfeit to only receive a simpler set demand. A Malfoy has more pride than that and Harry knew nothing of his strength. Draco would win, because if he didn't he would be Potters slave or worse, his pet.

"I accept your demand." And with those words the energy cage turned a bright red. The fight had begun and there was no way of knowing the outcome.

A few feet away Hermione and Ron stood huddled together the dew beginning to wet there clothes as they watched Harry's fight from afar. Ron wanted to get closer for all he could register from the fight were a couple of loud shouts and a couple of screams.

Back to the cage, Harry stood his ground, Draco was planning something or waiting for something and he for one was not going to miss it due to his normal radical fighting strategy.

Draco was becoming impatient waiting for his body to ready itself, and he could see that Potter wasn't just going to attack at a random moment they were watching each other waiting for the others move. The strength came all at once, Draco's heart felt light and his body needed to move.

Harry stared at his opponent warily; Malfoy seemed to be hyperventilating or something, well that's what it looked like from afar, then he stuck like a cobra without warning. A kick to the chest later, Harry lay on the ground looking upward to the panting face of Malfoy. Quickly Harry rolled gaining his posture and ran a couple feet before turning and taking a stance.

Every blow hurt, Draco knew he had to finish fast or he would be at Potters mercy, leaning forward Draco took off speed his ticket to success, no one was quicker than himself and it would stay like that forever. Draco felt his kick land in Potters hip setting him off so Draco would rebound to a behind kick to the lower back, smiling Draco took a few steps back returning to a stance to let Potter catch his breath.

A curse escaped Harry's lips as he lay in the dirt. Pushing his body up with his arm and leaning on his good hip Harry glared at Malfoy who was smiling gleefully. Harry couldn't understand, where did this all come from where did he learn this. It didn't mater Draco was going to get that smile knocked off his face.

Breathing hard, Draco waited as Potter got to his feet. Potter didn't get up though, instead he raised his hand and a burst of pink light came like a rocket in Draco's direction, who in response threw up his arms to protect himself from the unknown spell. Harry's spell stopped short held in midair then exploded into a thousand flower petals.

The petals formed a pink fog which enveloped Malfoy just as Harry wanted. After gaining his composure Harry stood and watched Draco stumble as he tried to fight off the intoxication spell.

Harry took his chance and ran towards Draco aiming a kick at his hip thinking that from Malfoy's attack this might be a weak point. However the blow didn't land Draco had moved out of the way just in time to miss the blow and the additional one Harry had tried. Even intoxicated Malfoy's reflexes were to keen.

Draco found himself backing up a bit trying to center his vision before he began to focus his power on Potter. Holding two fingers up to his forehead, and imagining the wind carrying his body away Draco caught Harry's gaze and disappeared into the breeze.

Harry stood shocked that Malfoy had really just melted away into the air, but he knew that it was just an allusion. Shifting Harry became face to face with the Malfoy who with blood shot eyes gripped Harry to the point that he was immobilized.

Draco's sharringan had come awkwardly, after meeting a young boy from a clan of its original owner; he had used his own blood trait and stole it. With Harry staring full on the full force of its power befell on Potter.

The world turned red, while Harry found himself attached to some kind off crucifix Malfoy's pale face speaking in garbled tone while he smirked and in an instant a sharp pain. Looking down a long sword was piercing Harry's abdomen his breath shook and gave away Harry's cool demeanor "What is this Draco?" Harry gasped through another pang of agony.

Draco laughed at Harry "This Potter is the hell I told you I was going to put you through because as I warned you before I am no normal wizard!" Another gasp from Harry and Draco felt something inside himself that hurt, but he couldn't lose, he wouldn't kill him, which would be like his father, no he would just win and be done with it.

Harry suddenly laughed breaking Draco from his thoughts, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I was taught a little more than the others and Reamus explained to me the way to break out of genjutsu." Draco glared at Harry for even knowing the word "Yes Draco I know what you can do, your tie to the ninja culture, even your Asian heritage, that doesn't surprise me, though your power does.

The color of reality came back to normal as the jutsu broke, but Draco was quicker and as Harry gained his composure Malfoy had fled back to hiding. Harry snickered having kept Malfoy at run for such a long time, but time was running out the sun was coming up, and today was Saturday and if any students caught them fighting it would turn into a spectacle. That was the last thing the boy's needed at the moment with there bad records they would be stuck in detention for days.

The silence was comforting for Draco who needed to focus to get to the level he wanted without harming himself. "Just a bit more." He mumbled to himself as the feeling in his legs go numb and the pressure in his head became painful. Draco felt the bright purple aura surround him as he let his jutsu break catching a view of Harry. Drawing in a deep breath he ascended, reaching his target he landed blow after blow in a continuous string, Harry had been caught off guard and that would be his downfall. Harry caught on quick though and when Draco was blinded Harry landed a killing blow.

Harry watched as Draco flew across the field landing hard on the dirt. Expecting him to get up Harry took his stance, but after a few minutes Harry could hear Draco's haggard gasps for air. Gingerly Harry inched toward his opponent kneeling down beside him. Harry had missed his target and the blow landed square in his chest, he had broken there unspoken rule of never hitting each other there. "I'm sorry Draco I know I promised but it was an accident." Harry waited for a response but none had come just Malfoy's softening breathing. Harry kneeled like that for a few minutes waiting for Draco to recover but that never happened "Harry, I lost… I'm yours just as demanded" Draco whispered defeat in his voice.

Draco's surrender triggered the cage, breaking open and decreasing in diameter until it only surrounded Draco. Then the light became unbearable, Harry reeled back a few feet shielding his eyes. When it dimmed a scene of his memory played on Draco's body. When the green rings that had immobilized Draco finished there course, Harry was left with exactly what he wanted an abused ferret-boy that was collared and leashed just for Harry.

Ron and Hermione came walking towards Harry looking over the damage that they had done to each other. Ron after seeing Draco broke into hysterical laughter while Hermione worried herself over Harry's wounds. Gaining his breath Ron gasped out "Harry, man is that what you wished for?" And all Harry could do was nod and Ron responded with joking Harry's sexual orientation.

* * *

Yay at the end, I tried for it to be funny well I hoped you liked it and to make me super happy click the fun review buttion 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing so back, back I say. This is the second chapter of Mine Now and its a flashback, but an important one so you need to read it!! I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Harry stood staring, mouth agape at the boy in front of him; what had he done, what had Draco pledged his life to, and it was all Harry's fault

Draco stood stance ready for anything; a quick clash in the middle then back to there corners, Draco was running out of time. Draco's heart raced as magic coursed through his veins; a wizards body usually isn't put through such strain, Draco only had minutes if he was lucky. Draco ran forward using all his magic at once and in the volley of blows Harry's foot came out of nowhere, he missed but at the second blow after Draco let all his guards down letting Harry's foot collide square in his chest.

A flash of light surrounded him as Harry kneeled beside his body but Draco couldn't take anymore. _Just let me die, where else would I be if not near him, a doomed fate since my birth what more could I want than to be a pet of the great Harry Potter. _Harry was screaming at him to get up and to keep fighting but Draco had already surrendered and there was nothing he could do to stop the battle agreements. _The blinding light, the movement in my bones, my body is changing, a deed to uphold, it feels like I am drifting away all the mass that keeps me here even my mind is no longer near, please be kind to me Harry I don't want to relive the past again. _

_Explosions and screams echoed over my head, bright flashes like fireworks were warning signs. The battle field was no place for me: scrawny, sickly and almost pure white: I was a dead on target. True to my own prediction a series of shots came at me and it was all I could do to roll into the ditch but I was not alone, my hiding place was also the grave of two unknown wizards; I bid my respects. My arm had taken a stray blow and now felt limp at my side, completely useless, my wand hand; it didn't matter we were told to use muggle weapons anyway, they wont be expecting a bullet through the chest but I'm no good with a gun my trusty kantana at my side. With one had I unsheathed her and she glimmered in the dieing sun, this would be my new arm; I slipped my wand into my pocket. _

_The fray had thickened during my rest in the ditch, so much for an easy getaway; I tied my arm behind my back, it had no use to me anyway, and then set off into the crowd of people. It was a suicide escape; our side had admitted defeat and left behind anyone they couldn't find. My sword had a heart of its own though and as I ran through the crowd it came down on anyone in my way; they were shocked and it took them a second to realize there men were still falling, with only one arm and my sword I had killed twenty men and had almost made it to the woods when a marksmen hit me from behind. They sent the fastest to chase me when I continued to run, blood spilling out of every gaping wound, every scratch ripped open and flooded over. I didn't make it that far but as I fell strong hands were there to catch me, they knew I was a child; my recklessness no doubt. _

_They were cruel to me, some of them, as they gagged me and took me to there head quarters; I had nothing to say, they didn't except that so without unmasking me I was thrust into a prison cell to be dealt with later. Later came too soon for me, pushed into a chair, bound with heavy restraints, injected with sedatives, then ripped of my mask; The pain was too much, there faces turned to pity, my condition not fit for any man but still they carried out there duty. They asked me to talk, I refused; I was held down and force-fed potion after potion all in the attempt to break me, none of this worked; they gave up and threw me back in my cell and I was left to rot for a month and a half. _

_Every once in awhile they would send someone down to ask me again and again to give up, and normally I would have, but something inside myself refused there pity, I could sneak out on my own. By the second week they forgot about me the food stopped coming, the water the week after and soon my body started to fight back; my injuries, infected, my bones, bruised at the slightest fall and then my weight dropped. It had been only three months in capture and I was already dieing, I was stupid not to at least attempt to give in to there demands I brought this upon myself. Then came the day when they remembered I was still down here and I wished they would soon forget me again. Two wizards chained me to a wall, they stripped me of my clothing and drenched my back in salt water; lashes. It only took two weeks for the whip to dig into my back, this didn't stop them, so they simply turned to beatings. _

_I reached my forth month and then attempted suicide, they found me too soon and healed me; I tried another five times and still I was alive. The beatings and whippings continued; I couldn't take much more, why was I so damn stubborn now. The night of my birthday was coming up, I wept like a child the night I remembered; I was whipped for making too much noise the morning after. Was there no man in Dumbledore's army that would spare me one night of comfort; for my entire time there I believed no one would show me kindness. They continued to starve me through out this period of time; so every night I would dig my fingernail through the skin around my wrist and drink in my own warm blood, it was thin as water and had lost its metallic flavor. That night I wept again; I realized I had no tears to shed, to this I cried out in despair. _

_My birthday came on the winds of a ruthless storm; the wind shook the old stones of my prison and splattered me through the bars of my only window, the men in cells beside mine cried in happiness for the relief but I simply let my head fall back on the cold stone. I had slept deep into the afternoon, the rain still berating the prison and when I woke a guard was standing above me, he looked familiar; he had red hair, tall and skinny and didn't look to happy to be down here with dirty infected prisoners. His eyes were wide, not from shock like so many others but from lack of sleep and his deep bags mirrored my own, his hands were thin and boney I retreated backwards into the wall when he knelt down to touch me. My sudden movement shocked him back a few paces himself, my bones cracked loudly the sound so sickening it sent a shiver up the guard's spine. He left only seconds later and I fell back into slumber; when I woke up I felt something warm embracing me along with an echo of sobs. _

"_What have they done to you, Dumbledore would never have wanted something like this! This is nothing but torment at its worst", it was the same red headed guard from before, at such a small distance I could recognize his scent, he smelt of a home, and of potion mix; this scent I remembered throughout the rest of my imprisonment. George Wheasly had become my evil angel and my first step towards recovery. I shifted my body and tried to face him, the small action caused him to reel back, then his eyes grew wide in anger and tears fell down his cheeks; he pulled me close to him, more than a hug, it was as if saying I promise I wont let you go, your not alone anymore. I could barely raise my hand to his cheek to wipe away the tears he had shed for me; instead of letting my hand fall George held it there with his own, it was so much larger than my own. _

_The next day George brought down water and food, I couldn't eat it; George poured the water into my mouth and I would try to swallow only to end up chocking on the little I had. Food was no better, with my throat so dry the pieces of bread would scratch against the back of my throat and cause it to bleed George was determined to feed me that day though. The boy brought the cup to his own lips then brought his lips to my own, I was caught breathless and the water trickled down my throat; in that one moment I could tell how determined George was in making me better, this was his honor as a Wheasly to help his fellow man, or that was the excuse he gave me after I was back on my feet. _

_The water helped little it seemed because as soon as I had gotten it down it felt like I had just eaten a twenty pound rock. I had no time to protest though as George brought more water to my lips and my dry throat craved the moisture; in the back of my mind though I wished his lips would never leave mine because every time he got more water I felt in my heart that he was never coming back. George soaked the bread in water before giving it to me to eat, the water helped me swallow the bread but keeping it down was almost impossible. At the first piece my stomach lurched in pain and I felt sick and woozy; George pulled me closer to his side and held me through my attempts to purge the food from my system, I wish I hadn't been a fucking bulimic before the summer. I couldn't take my body fighting its self it took too much energy that I didn't have; I fainted, my body fell into Georges arms and he never let go. _

_When I woke up the next morning though he was gone; I cried myself back to sleep. George didn't come for two weeks, in that time I kicked over the rest of the water and when the sun set I attempted suicide again, George was the one who saved me. I shunned him, refused to eat or drink but between the times he was with me and the times he disappeared I cried the pain in my stomach worsening; that night George didn't come back and for the first time in awhile I threw up, as the blood pooled around me and stuck coating my throat my tears fell into the pool making ripples only I could see. I fainted in that pool of blood and tears but woke up to George's warm embrace tears streaming down his own face as he screamed out he had been sent on a mission away. George started over again with me but this time every kiss became deeper than the first._

_George slept in Draco's cell that night, the morning took hold with bitter sunshine and gusting winds, fall was coming and with fall came school. That was Draco's first question when George awoke that day. One month was his answer, Draco grew homesick, he would never be able to go to school, never be able to see the sun, never be able to see his friends; George had a plan. Soon night set upon the prison and George after a small absence returned to Draco with a first aid kit for his wounds. "Listen I have a simple plan on the one hope that you have a animal form that you can turn into," George looked at me and I nodded, " so you do have one, good what is it"?_

"_A fox", George looked at him with scrutiny but nodded his head anyway; Georges plan turned out to be as simple as he promised, Draco would turn into a fox and George would claim there was a pest downstairs, George would come get him as a fox and place a human doppelganger in its place. When they got out of the prison Draco would live with George, who would get him his things for school, including a new wand, and then when school came Draco and himself would go to Dumbledore and get him to grant Draco Safety. Everything sounded good on paper but Draco wasn't so sure he could hold his animagus for even a small amount of time; George on the other had was sure of his plan he whispered hushed words of comfort into the Draco's ear as he rocked the boy back and forth in his own strong arms to calm the young Malfoy. _

_The sun shone bright rays through Draco's window that day a silent signal that their plan was going to go well and that Draco was going to be free and he had George to thank for that after almost half a year in prison today would be the day he saw sunlight again. Hope filled Draco's heart as he let his animagus take over him; his body became long but his frame decreased in mass two bright white and red tails began sprouting from his tailbone, his nose became narrow and turned snout-like while his nails turned black, sharp, and anything that stood in his way. Draco scuttled over to the bars and welled his way through them, a few months ago this would have never worked he would still have been to fat, but now starved of life the bars couldn't even compare. In his happiness he scampered around the halls, over to cells of prisoners who called out, too much in a delirium to notice that he was a man just moments before, now all they wanted was to pet his soft fur and give them some company. _

_When the afternoon came a different guard came down aside from George Draco's heart nearly stopped, there was no one in his cell, they would be caught for sure. The young guard came right over to him though and knelt down holding out his hand, "Thank you for taking such good care of my pet, its nice for you to get at least a little affection once in awhile", it was directed towards the prisoner who had been petting Draco all day. Draco climbed warily onto the strangers hand and once he was on the man swiftly hid him under the robes he was wearing. "Shh don't worry I'm a friend a George's again he was sent on another mission outside of the base, he said you would freak out if no one came to get you so he sent me, I don't care what you've done or why your in here, these people are the Ministers men and don't follow Dumbledore's honor, the treatment they gave you is inexcusable I was happy to help." _

_The happy tone of the mans voice made him sound like a young schoolboy about to play a prank on a hated teacher, wait he recognized that voice it was the boy who had done the quiddich announcements. Draco felt safe again this boy was one of Georges friends, Draco could remember the two hanging around each other along with Georges twin Fred. "My name is Lee in case you don't remember, which one is your cell," Draco pointed his nose in the direction of his former cage with disgust, Lee laughed, "yea I would feel the same way," Lee created a form in a fetal position up against the wall, the figure didn't look that much like Draco as he himself thought but it was good enough. _

_Lee headed up the stairs and after a short talk with a wizard at a desk Lee exited out the door; Draco was finally free. Lee pulled him from beneath his robes and set him on the ground, "Enjoy walking around but stay in that form at lest till we get to George's house ok", Draco nodded happily as he darted from place to place enjoying the clean air and the warmth from the sun on his fur. George seemed to live in a small suburb because as Lee and him went on the lawns became manicured and bushes and tall flowers dotted the landscapes and Draco had to admit it was nice especially when a small butterfly came into his view; Draco gave up all human will and chassed after the winged insect trying determinedly to catch it in his small paws. Lee laughed at Draco's childish behavior a stab of sadness that even prison can turn a cold hearted snake into a curious cat. Draco eventually caught the small insect but as soon as he did he let it go, he felt bad because he had cheated, he had used his long tail for it to land on then curled his tail up slightly before putting his paws on the insect in triumph which caused Lee to actually fall over laughing enjoying Draco's company more and more. _

_George's house was on a street called quartz avenue, something even Draco could remember, and it was the only dark red house on the block; Draco was sure he could remember that. Right across the street was Fred's house which was bright blue, ok now it was really easy to remember; Lee headed over to Fred and Draco gave a whimper of insecurity, "Oh, don't worry so much Fred knows already your fine", Fred patted his lap and it must have been the animal instinct because Draco couldn't resist jumping up into it. Draco situated himself on Fred's leg that in turn began to happily scratch the Fox under his chin; Draco chirped happy to be receiving any sort of attention._

"_Those prisons are nasty man, it took all the will I had to go down and even get him not to mention having to see all the others. Fred nodded, continuing to pet Malfoy's fur; even the mention of his prison only minutes free made the small animal stiff. Lee and Fred continued there conversation but Draco had grown tired fell asleep. A soft tapping woke him up what seemed like only minutes later; George's face was the first thing his eyes focused on. Draco yawned, George smiled just the image of Draco doing anything remotely human seemed funny to him especially in fox form. As Draco's eyes became more focused he noticed that the sky had darkened to an inky black; had he really been sleeping for that long? _

_George's house was nice: fairly large, bright paint, not to clean, looked like someone actually lived there, and it was warm. Draco yawned again stretching out his back now extremely comfortable and awake this house was everything the Malfoy manor wasn't. Draco leapt from George's arms and skid on the wood flooring and being unable to stop himself crashed right into a wall. Draco yelped in pain as his sore back hit the plaster and George rushed over to tend to him. Every time George tried to grab Draco the small fox leapt away afraid of his touch, " come here Draco I promise I wont hurt you, its ok I'll make it better", Draco refused to believe him and continued to advert George's capture. Eventually George caught him, much to Draco's discomfort and took him to the bathroom to look at his back, "ok Draco change back, come on if it hurts that bad you'll need treatment". _

_That seemed to be easier said then done because even when Draco focused all his magic he couldn't fully transform back. George looked frustrated, "Is this really the best you can do", Draco nodded defeated; it wasn't his fault, he was out of energy. Draco was nearly normal, aside from the tails and the ears and the claws; George didn't mind that much but it was going to be hell buying him clothes like this. George sighed, "Fine, strip off those rags and get in the tub, wash yourself and I'll be back after I find the first aid kit." Draco nodded and when George left him alone he stripped off his clothes and got in the tub._

Well thats the end, I hope you all liked it, click the little blue buttion and leave a comment if you like it.


End file.
